The present invention relates to a binding strap and more particularly to a binding strap having strong connecting force and being easy in production thereof.
The binding strap made of synthetic resin has been used, for example, for connection of two or more kinds of objects, sealing or binding of the mouth of bag-like object, attachment of label to goods and so on, but the prior art binding strap is weak in its connecting force so that it is easy to disconnect after the binding, and also after the binding, a necessary indication can not be written on the binding strap easily.
The present invention provides a binding strap made of synthetic resin which can remove the above drawbacks of the prior art, and therefore an object of the present invention is to provide a binding strap made of synthetic resin which is strong in its connecting force and can perform sure binding with bare hands and with one touch action.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a binding strap which is produced by a synthetic resin material easily and at a lower cost.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a binding strap which serves as a binding means and also as an appropriate indication means.